Lightning or Thunder?
by WalkingAlong
Summary: Two best friends study for their final chemistry/ physics exam. What do you expect? Cheesy jokes and fluffness of course!


_Okay…if the speed of light is faster than the speed of sound, which comes first? Lightning or thunder? This question is to easy…it's obviously-_

"Ah!" Dorothy Ann screamed.

"Gotcha!" The trickster Carlos Ramone yelled after tickling her stomach coming up behind her. The two teens were to meet up at her house after school to study for their final physics/ chemistry exam.

Carlos being the sporty, 6 foot and 1 inch, muscular jock of the school had to stay after school for a football meeting for next year. Dorothy Ann turned around at him with an evil glare only to have it fade into a soft smile.

"Carlos…you need to be more serious. This exam is sixty percent of our final grade!" Dorothy Ann said to him. They were in her bedroom where she for the last hour was studying like…well…a Dorothy Ann.

"Relax! We have the rest of the day to study!" Carlos defended.

"Yeah…and that's only four more hours." Dorothy Ann pointed out. The two were trusted alone in the _violet _bedroom considering the two were best frenemies since second grade. Their parents not to mention were best friends as well as competitive. The two families always made family-school picnics in elementary school interesting.

"Crap! Then I guess we should get started." Carlos stated. The two moved to the floor of her bedroom sitting against her white canopy bed.

"That's for sure! Here's a question for you, what are some signs that a chemical change has occurred?" Dorothy Ann asked.

"What? You can give me a harder question than that, some signs are if the color and smell change." Carlos retorted.

"Okay, you want a toughie, I'll give you one." Dorothy Ann mischievously smiled.

"Bring it on!" Carlos asked with his trademark half faced smile, the one that is only used on her.

"What? No one says bring it on anymore! That's so…cheesy!" Dorothy Ann replied.

"No its not! It's cool! I know it is!" Carlos retorted still smiling.

"Nah Ah." Dorothy Ann argued slightly leaning in smiling.

"Ah Huh." Carlos said leaning in as well.

"Nah Ah!" Dorothy Ann said softly leaning in more.

"You know what this means…"Carlos said smiling.

"What?" Dorothy Ann said with a settled smiled on her face.

"Tickle fight!" Carlos rolled over in front of her tickling her stomach wherever he could while D.A. kept yelling stop. However, he did finally stop when she banged her head on the hard wood of the frame of her bed.

"Ouch! Stop it Carlos! Seriously, you made me bang my head, ouch it hurts!" D.A. yelled at him with her "I am definitely and seriously mad at you" glare.

_Great going Carlos! You're where you've never thought you'd be. Alone! With Dorothy Ann. Gosh, she looks so hot today. She's wearing her dark purple tank with white shorts, along with a messy French braid in her hair. Instead of planting a kiss, you planted a bruise on her head. _Carlos thought to himself.

Carlos rolled over back to where he was sitting next to D.A.. "D.A., I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I was just trying to-"

"To what? Flirt?" Dorothy Ann said cutting him off, not daring to look at him. She knew her face was redder than a stop light.

"Flirt? Um…no I was just trying to-"

"Relieve some of the tension and my stress?" Dorothy Ann suggested blankly.

"Exactly!" _NO._ "Because you really are uptight, a bit." _I just insulted her! Crap! _"I mean, you only get this way when its exam time." _Wooh, nice save. Wow, why does she make me so nervous, I'm almost as bad as I was when she made me wanna say dumb jokes. _"If water's formula is H-two-O, what is iced water's formula?" Carlos said nervously.

"I don't know, 2.05 times joules divided by grams times the temperature." Dorothy Ann replied smiling.

"What? Um… H-two-O cubed? Yeah…uh..let's get back to our studying." Carlos replied looking back to his book blushing like a mad cow. Carlos started to hear D.A. giggle, only to make himself more embarrassed.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing, I just thought your joke was pretty funny." DA said looking up at him smiling.

"Um…thanks." Carlos said looking up at her smiling. Carlos rehearsed this scene all night in his head of how he was finally going to ask her out. It was time! He's had this crush on her since third grade but never really knew it until he hit puberty. He loves their bickering, their arguing, their make-ups. Most of all he loves everything about her, she's kind, friendly, intelligent, and the most gorgeous girl in the 11th grade. He cant hold it back any more he-

"Carlos, what was that?" Dorothy Ann asked starting to stand up.

"It was a kiss D.A., yeah I kissed you for five seconds. And you know what, those had to be the best five seconds in my life." Carlos said after standing up. "I can't take it anymore, for the past eight years we've been at each others throats, but all in the name of passion! You make me feel like the luckiest dude in the world. Who else can say they tied with Walkerville's winning spelling bee at scramble or tied at the school's science fair. You challenge me, and most off all you're the best friend a guy could ever ask for in a girl."

"In a girl? Is that feminist?" Dorothy Ann said with a mischievous smile.

"What, No! I'll just say it D.A.-" Carlos said almost having a panic attack.

"I love you too." D.A. said bluntly, only to put her hands on his face and kiss his lips passionately. Carlos slowly swooned his arms onto the arch of her back, pulling her in closer.

"Right…we still have to study for our exams." Carlos said remembering. "But before we do, want to go out-"

"Friday? Bowling-" D.A. interrupted.

"At 6:00?" Carlos said interrupting D.A.

"Yeah, it's a date."

"Hopefully we'll have the right, Chemistry!"

"So much for you being Mr. Smoothe." D.A. said to him chuckling.

"How about this for smooth." Carlos replied softly, only to pull her into his arms away from him, leaning in to kiss her slowly while pulling her up, never leaving her lips.

"Lightning." Dorothy Ann said disillusioned and lightheaded.

"What?" Carlos said with a wide sexy smile on his face.

"Um…lightning travels faster than thunder." D.A. responded with a blank mind.

-----------------

Hope you enjoyed the story, I wanted to try something different than usual. I'll try writing about different couples than just Da/ C. But yeah, review, and um…hope you liked it J.


End file.
